Robotic lawnmowers can perform mowing operations in which the robotic lawnmowers autonomously navigate about mowable areas to mow vegetation within the mowable areas. Users can manually activate and deactivate the robotic lawnmowers to selectively cause the robotic lawnmowers to perform the mowing operations when desired, or they can be preprogrammed to mow on a particular schedule.